Retribution Saga
The '''Retribution Saga' or otherwise known as the Battle over New York is a term used to refer to the events that occur after Tennō went underground, and restored his powers while in . The saga centers around the raid on the human world by Shirogane Asakura and his hoards and how Tennō arrives to stop this from happening as well as saving the human realm from annihilation.'' ---- In the plains of Asadal Along the far reaching plains of Asadal, an army was forming. This army consisted of several hollows, demons and the remainder of the Asakura Family. It was here that Shirogane made his stand, and declared that the living world had existed for far too long. He said that humans were a disease and that he was the cure; taking his army to the world of the living would allow him to purge the realm of all life and restart is as the new kingdom of the Asakura, something htat was stopped thousands of years ago by the Kawahiru and Kurosaki Families as they sealed the Asakura's fate, but this would change the playing field. As this was occurring, Tennō who was the dethroned prince of the Asakura was restoring his powers in the Forest of Menos, completely cut off from the world and its plight, that is until he awoke. Running on Borrowed Time Tennō felt it, a large concentration of energy in the direction of Asadal. He knew what this had meant, his father was making his move and since Tennō had changed his way of life while he recovered, he had to stop Shirogane at all cost. But getting to the world of the living was the easy part as he had created a few new techniques that used the ōin fragment within him to pull off feats that were otherwise impossible. Since he couldn't go to asadal to fight this war by himself he sent a message to all that could hear, the message stated he needed help, and that a war was coming. An Eery Chill Using his Diffusion-Wave Motion, Tennō appeared over New York City. "This is so much different than Asadal" He thought as he raced through the skies towards a disturbance in the area surrounding the Empire State Building. As he arrived he was met by Ikari, Sunny and Kitate the trio that guard this city. After the introductions and dropped hostility Tennō moved slowly towards the spiritual disturbance and when he reached out for it the vortex tore open the air and opened a Garganta the size of the building, releasing thousands of and Demons as well as the hoards of Asakura Family members that follow Shirogane blindly. Tennō moved out of the way as the hoards enter the world of the living, and soon after his father and sister emerged, much to his hatred. Reunions are Bitter Sweet As the Hollows and Demons attacked both pluses and humans alike Ikari and his group went to try and stop this. As that happened Tennō had released a large amount of spiritual pressure and his father attacked him as he saw this as an act of aggression. The two started to battle but Shirogane kicked his son in the stomach and left to survey his new kingdom, and left Tennō to fight his little sister. Shōbi had taken no time in releasing her powerful zanpakutō known as Kyōka Jōshōhi with the phrase "Rise with the sun and depart with the moon" and since Tennō didn't know her powers well he was a little on edge. Shōbi taunted her brother as she used her powers over the mind to trick him into attacking, which would trigger her kidō. Tennō's mind was cloudy as he released Soonnim by saying "Cut Quietly" to which he also released a larger wave of spiritual pressure, which in tern cancelled out her trap kidō. The two battle and when Tennō is pushed into a wall by her powers He started to use his shikai special abilities and stunned her with a jolt of electricity as she passed out he went after the other members of his family. Cousin Battle Royale As Tennō traveled towards his father he was stopped by three of his cousins. These three were Shirogane's top generals as well as another members older brothers. The three attacked and when they thought they had him pinned another entered the fray, as the the statement "Change" followed by the name Chōtame was heard and then a long thin blade was seen piercing the oldest of the three. After a short non verbal greeting Atem and Tennō fought the three generals as well as several hollows. During this fight, Atem was forced to assume his Were Beast form as he ripped his own brother in two with his fangs, and turned his sights on the one he wounded before with his shikai, while Tennō used his wire generation to tie up the third and create a net to dice the hollows. As Atem and Tennō finished up with the generals after a long and difficult battle, they were swarmed by several Hollows and when it seemed like there was no end in sight, Atem activated his Were-Beast once again giving Tennō time to escape and find his father, but things only became more sinister. Paradise Lost As Tennō went to find his father he was blocked by a small band of Arrancar, known as the Death Five. Led by the one named Alpha, they now stood in the way of this young hero. But help comes in all shapes and sizes as Yue Kawahiru appeared and took two out of the way for Tennō, claiming he had a debt to pay with the Asakura. Yue vs Beta and Delta Yue had taken these two lady arrancar to another area of the city and then erected a barrier to keep them locked inside with him as they battled. The smaller of the two named Beta known for her attitude towards violence lashed out in anger at being separated from Alpha. Delta on the other hand simply released her ressurecion known as Arcángel. As they three of them battled Yue, who hadn't released his zanpakutō against these two arrancar, broke his code and not only released Taiō, but quickly declared his bankai and released Seishin Taiō much to the dismay of the ladies. As the three continued to fight, Yue released his full power against the arrancar duo and he started to turn the tides of the battle in his favor. Beta had finally released her ressurecion Viña y Flores' and attempted to ensnare Yue, but he simply used his Tenshidō to become fire and singed her vines, much to her anger as Delta fired her Uña Tirotear attack at him as he reformed himself solid. This battle went on for hours and Delta met her end at the hands of the Sōzōshin while Beta escaped the kidō. Enter Gamma As Gamma went to enter the battle he was blocked by two young warriors and friends of Ikari, named Mason and the other who was named Jason. As Gamma went to discover that one was human he went to attack Jason only to be deflected by Mason and his large Sword. Two three battled on the roof top and Jason using a mixture of his Quincy Bow and sword fighting skills held back the Arrancar and allowed Mason to use his Fullbring in order to create his "anti reishi". As the Arrancar who had gotten cocky is pushed into a corner he released his powers in the form of his ressureccion known as Reverberación. As the Arrancar assumed its devilish form he released a large sonic pulse towards the two humans. Mason had dodged the attack and moved swiftly to attempt to sever this hollows head, while Jason had charged his Gedō Tsukiriya, a set of mini arrows that open portals to oblivion which in large numbers can kill a being instantly. The battle dragged on and Jason had no choice but to break the to awaken the , and with the power increase he fired a large concentrated arrow at the Arrancar, which vaporized him instantly. Death of Shōbi As Tennō tracked his father down he ran into his sister once again and they started to fight once again. As this battle dragged on he was forced to knock some sense into her by activating his bankai, albeit at a lower level than he normally used it at. While he attempted to make his sister see reason, his father appeared and without warning slayed his own daughter in cold blood, claiming she wasn't good enough to serve beside him if she couldn't defeat her own brother. This sent Tennō into a rage as he watched her die before his eyes and he attacked his father only to be stopped by Yue, Ikari and Atem, as two of the three knew the powers that Shirogane held. Yue blasted Shirogane with a high leveled kidō spell and gave the others time to escape to a safe place. Into the Dangai As the death of his sister had taken its toll on his soul, Yue and Ikari knew what to do as they told Atem to take his cousin into the Dangai and awaken a long dormant power as they held off the now power mad Shirogane. Atem nodded and opened the Sekimon to train with Tennō. Once in the dangai, Atem used his powers to counter act the current and stop the cleaner as they trained, he told Tennō that he must complete his Sinsaeng Jeongsu and the only way was to battle and defeat Tōji Soonnim, something Tennō had been putting off for quite sometime. Meeting Tōji Soonnim Tennō after triggering his bankai, had closed his eyes and instantly awoke within a large factory, this factory was his inner world and in a flash he was met by a figure having long white hair and wearing a long black coat with many buckles covering it. Over his hands are fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. Underneath the jacket is a black short-sleeved shirt, giving him breathing room within the large coat, Pants match his jacket, black, ending at his ankles. Much like the rest of his apparel, his shoes are laced with black lining. This was Tōji Soonnim, and he was furious at Tennō. After a long berate, he attacked without warning claiming that it was Tennō's fault that Shōbi was now dead and that it will be his fault when the world of the living is destroyed by Shirogane. Clash for Dominance As the two clashed, Tennō's body started to become battle damaged in the real world as Atem watched his cousin. Inside the inner world, Tennō was losing as his speedy spirit was attacking from all angles and directions. After being thrown into a large reactor which represented Tennō's powers his spirit stopped. Speaking to him he explained that He hated the turmoil that Tennō had caused within the inner world and explained that the factory was starting to lose power as he doubted himself in battle and didn't trust his own instincts. These things caused him to lose control of the Sinsaeng Jeongsu and these alone were the reason Tennō would loose here in battle against his father. The two continued to battle and then it was revealed that Tōji had no ill will towards his master and that he only wanted to destroy the inner despair within him, caused by the uncertainty of him being able to control his powers. After this was said, Tennō was impaled by Tōji's let arm and he felt a warm sensation as Tōji "awakened" the ōin fragment within him and then he simply said goodbye. Finale, Father vs Son As the battle within Tennō reached its climax, outside the dangai Yue and Ikari fought against Shirogane and were able to push him back due to the combined efforts of their bankai. But this wasn't enough as Shirogane then released a large amount of energy and sealed his zanpakutou known only as Fukyūjōka after this he stabbed the ground and chanted an ancient incantation which started to destroy the city, but as this occurred Tennō busted through the sky from the dangai, in his bankai as he had his eyes set on killing his father. Once they clashed Tennō saw that his fathers powers were higher than before he left Asadal and that if he had clashed with him before now, he would have died. The two fight relentlessly and after pushing his father back he activated his Sinsaeng Jeongsu and declared its name as Yong Soonnim to which he didn't assume his dragon state but rather a knight state as his spiritual powers reached a level above his fathers. As the two fought over the city below, Shirogane revealed that he had mastered a power that far surpassed that of a regular sōzōshin as he discarded his zanpakutō and donned a partial Hollow mask, claiming that his hollowfication made him unique in that he was perfectly blended and there were no faults in his perfection. The two duke it out and the outcome isn't clear as Tennō impaled his father on his blade, but at the same time he himself was impaled by his fathers arm. As the two fire their attacks, both are killed by the ensuing explosion. The ōin fragment inside Tennō is then freed, as it saves its master, by warping his body as well as the body of his father to a pocket dimension along with the blast thus saving thee world of the living. Into the Unknown As Tennō's body laid in a place that is both inescapable from the inside as well as nay impregnable from the outside the ōin started to rebuild his body, using the body of his father for energy. This process melded the two together and purged the hollow influence from Shirogane as it mixed his soul with Tennō's. What this entails is unknown. :To Be Continued